


Green Eyes Don’t Mix With Lies

by ParadisArmor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Btw this is my first fanfic, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Horny Annie, I feel bad for Armin, Lonely Bertholdt, Militairy Armin, Missionary Position, Sorry in advanced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadisArmor/pseuds/ParadisArmor
Summary: Armin is abroad, fighting for his country. Annie is supposed to stay home and take care of their daughters.So why is Bertholdt in her bed?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Green Eyes Don’t Mix With Lies

**Author's Note:**

> PS: This fanfic had cheating in it so if you don’t like that then maybe it’s not for you ^^
> 
> This is my first time writing any fanfic, like ever, it’s also kinda short lol  
> So maybe it’s not that good, but I hope you guys still like it!
> 
> Also apologies in advance

_Green eyes don’t mix with lies_  
  
For him, the wedding day between Armin and Annie must have been the worst day ever. He remembered crying afterwards, for months and months.

  
He had a crush on her since elementary! Yet this loser pops out of nowhere in their college class and takes her out of thin air. It didn’t feel right.

  
Bert knew he should’ve told her his feelings when he had the chance, yet, he waited far too long and as a result, paid the price. The fear of being rejected somewhat becomes a reality. 

  
Back then, the newly wedded couple were only 21. Armin proposed soon after meeting her, and for some odd reason, Annie accepted it. 

  
Well, anyway it’s been six years since then, resulting in two brats. Both girls resembled Armin, like his face was copied and pasted onto them. Maybe it was better that way. In the small photo they were all smiling, the tanned individual wished he was in that man’s place..

  
“Bertholdt” he heard his name be called from the back. His green eyes turned around and saw the short figure. Annie Leonhart. 

  
“Can you stop sitting around and help me with the garden as you promised?” The lady rolled her eyes annoyed. She wanted to get the pasta ready for when her kids came home.

  
 _Oh_.

  
“Ah-eh y-yeah sure” this was embarrassing, at first he looked lazy, but now he looked like a creep too “Sorry.. You just looked so happy in that picture” The lonely man put the frame back down.

  
“Happy? Well yeah, I guess I am” She looked down towards the floor, unsure what to say. 

  
Annie was happy with her life, right after they graduated, Armin decided to go into the army. It was unexpected, but with his military career and her part-time jobs, they made enough for a comfortable life.   
The family moved to a small suburb somewhere where she would raise their girls. The city was nice, but they wanted a more quiet life for them.

  
“Hm, your daughters are so sweet, I hope my future children will be like them” well, not necessarily, he didn’t want them looking like copied and pasted Armins. If so, he’d probably be rolling in his grave, except he was alive. 

  
“Thanks” Annie muttered out, what is she supposed to say to that? ‘Good luck’ sounded kinda rude.. Something she was good at sadly. But he was right about her children. 

  
And awkward silence stayed for a while. 

  
“Well, uh, it’s been a while since you’ve seen Armin right?" He knew her partner left for months at a time, but he needed to stop the silence. 

  
“Yeah, well he departed last February, and won’t be back until October”

  
“Ah, I see, what a shame” but at the same time he didn’t care. “Do the girls miss him?”

  
“Yes, of course, but his parents help us a lot, last summer they even paid for the kitchen renovation” 

  
“Oh, yeah I like the yellow tiles, it makes the kitchen look bigger” honestly, really really didn’t care, but he wanted to be nice.  
“How about you Annie? Do you miss him?” 

  
“I” The expression on her face changed. “Well.. I, yes but, w-well I still have pictures of him, and sometimes we do video chats and calls. It’s not ideal, but I’m sure he’ll be fine” She wondered why her friend was asking so many questions. 

  
“So you still have an emotional connection.. How about a physical one?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he was rolling in his grave. 

  
Away from everyone, away from the world and away from this situation! If he hadn’t gone to the bathroom earlier he probably would’ve pissed his pants.  
  
“Wha-?” Annie looked at him, eyes confused, maybe she misunderstood? Bertholdt was her friend, why was he getting into such details??

  
“Euh..” _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck **FUCK**_

  
“I didn’t know you were so nosy, do you have a death sentence?” As small as she was, that death glare was still something that would scare the biggest of colossal giants.  
  
“L-look A-Annie I’m sorry! So so sorry, it s-slipped out! Kinda I mean” 

  
Oh no! Should he pass it off as some crude joke or-

  
“Bertholdt, I am fine on my own” she had to admit.. Being home alone so often.. Did make her feel urges sometimes.. Once wouldn’t hurt

  
_Right?_

  
“But since you brought it up” she leaned over and placed her hand on the man’s tight “I’ll have some ‘physical connection’ ” she whispered to him. 

  
Bertholdt stared at her for a second, she tried to reach for his shoulders. Knowing what she wanted, the sweaty man went down and kissed her. It was fast, maybe not the most romantic, but it wasn’t the worst. 

  
It was nice 

  
The pair walked into Annie’s (and Armin’s) room. And removed their clothes, quickly. 

  
They honestly didn’t bother with much foreplay, a can you blame them? Bertholdt was a 27-year-old virgin and Annie, let’s say she hadn’t had this in a while. They gave a few more kisses, getting more and more intimate. 

  
It looked like she was already wet, as her panties were spotted. Right before he was going to prepare her, she shoved his hand out the way. 

  
“Bertholdt, we don’t have much time, the girls will be back soon” The tall man stayed silent for a while. 

  
Annie pushed Bertholdt down and got on top of him. They had one last hot make-out session, this time with tongues and all.

  
“You better pull out” The blond said as played with the man’s hair.

  
Bertholdt picked Annie up by her hips and slowly pushed her onto his cock. Every few seconds he had to stop, so he wouldn’t hurt his partner. Once fully in, Annie’s eyes rolled back, a loud moan escaped her small pink lips.

It was a new sensation for him, way better than watching some porno.

  
“B-Bertholdt~ nngh y-you’re so big” she couldn’t help but shut her eyelids tight. They stayed that way for a short while because neither wanted to get hurt.

  
Not preparing her wasn’t the best idea. The ‘lovers’ spent a long time waiting for the adjustment, but once everything felt right, Bertholdt started thrusting as fast as he could.

“A-Annie!~ its~ warm..” Maybe Annie just used her dildos a lot.

  
It was the best feeling the two had ever felt, even if it was so indecent. Cheating while her husband was out fighting for their country.. She could feel his dick, hitting her deep and pulling out, right before slamming back in. 

  
Out of breath, the female stopped riding him and pulled out. She sat down and spread her legs. Blue eyes piercing back into the green ones. Arousal showing in them. 

  
Bertholdt pushed back in and started ramming her again. Thrusting harder and harder. His balls hitting her ass as his cock was slipping inside her. 

  
Annie knew she wouldn’t last long. While the male was biting her ear lobe, Annie started to pull his short black hair. She felt herself become shaky, her mind was foggy, the sensation was overwhelming. Hopefully, he won’t leave too many hickies where they’ll show, her parents-in-law knew their son wasn’t home with her. 

  
“B-Bertholdt!~” Her legs wrapped around his hips. 

  
The last thing she remembered was the intense pleasure. The loudest scream escaped her mouth. The inexperienced Bertholdt was not able to hold back and finished as deep as he could. Liquids mixing with each other.  
  
9 months later, this was proof Bert sucks at pulling out and wasn’t a real Chad.   
  
Hey! At least the small bundle in Annie’s arms somewhat resembled Armin! He had blond hair, which hopefully won’t darken with age. Roman nose, good, like Annie. And let’s see.. oh _fuck_..   
  
_Green eyes._  
  
  
Moral of the story? There’s none! Goodnight, Happy (late) Valentines.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The characters where a bit oc right? Sorry about that lol  
> If you have any opinions or suggestions feel free to share them
> 
> Take care x  
> Im planning on doing more fics in the future so they should be better


End file.
